skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Chimera
: "The ultimate creature!" : —The Ultimate Chimera's official catchphrase The '''Ultimate Chimera '''is a chimera Skylander of the Tech element. He used to be an incredibly powerful and nearly invincible chimera that belonged to the Pigmask Army, but his power was toned down when he was dragged into Skylands by Ridley, who later became his best friend. He was introduced in Skylanders: Dragons. Biography After the events of Mother 3, the Ultimate Chimera lived in a secret underground base, along with numerous other chimeras. One day, he got bored and decided to watch the news, only to find out that an important character from Metroid had been gone for 5 months and was thought to be dead. Despite this fact, the Ultimate Chimera started searching for him as an attempt to get tons of money to stop hiding underground and buy a a large mansion for all of the chimeras to live in. Once he was about to give up, he finally found Ridley in the corner of his secret base. When he was about to call for the other chimeras to see the Space Pirate Dragon, Ridley opened a portal and dragged him into Skylands. The chimera's power greatly decreased and he was ready to kill Ridley, but he soon realized he was treated like he was important and special in Skylands instead of being feared like he was in his original world, and he thanked Ridley for bringing him into the new world. The friendship grew from then on. On May 24, 2013, Ridley noticed the Ultimate Chimera still had great power and asked him if he could join the Skylanders, and the chimera accepted the offer. Appearance The Ultimate Chimera is a pinkish-red creature with large teeth that extend to the back. He has a bird on top of his head, and he has a button that turns him off in his original world and when he's in a fight between a pair of purple wings. He has an orange forked tail that he will sometimes let his bird run on. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Moves * Bite: The Ultimate Chimera bites an enemy, inflicting decent damage. * Flaming Tail: The Ultimate Chimera puts its tail on fire and slams into an enemy. Basic Upgrades * Chimerair: The Ultimate Chimera flies. Defense increased while flying. * Dentist Gone Wrong: Increases the damage of Bite. * !: All moves do more damage the closer the Ultimate Chimera is to an enemy. Dangerous Denchers Upgrade Path - Further upgrades the Ultimate Chimera's Biting Attacks * Triforce Teeth: The Ultimate Chimera can quickly bite three times in a row. * Sharpest Shards: Biting attacks do maximum damage. * Joyful Jaws: The Ultimate Chimera regains a small bit of health whenever he defeats an enemy. Tail Eruption Upgrade Path - Further upgrades the Ultimate Chimera's Flaming Tail attacks * Dagger Tail: The Ultimate Chimera gets full control of its tail as if it was a sword. * Burning End: Tail attacks do maximum damage. * Spiky Slam: The Ultimate Chimera wears spiked armor, inflicting extra damage while slamming. Dangerous Delight (Soul Gem Upgrade) * The Ultimate Chimera can let its bird fly away to do small bits of damage to faraway enemies and distract them. Personality The Ultimate Chimera doesn't trust anybody unless they try to become friends with him or are already his friends. He kill attack nearly everything in sight, and he makes groan-inducing puns to end silences when he is with his friends. Trivia * The Ultimate Chimera is a character from Mother 3. * The Ultimate Chimera is one of the few winged Skylanders that doesn't have a flight upgrade, with the others being Sunburn, Flashwing, and Scratch * Theme ** Ironically, Mother 3's soundtrack has a theme that is called "Vs. The Ultimate Chimera", but "Vs. Mecha Drago" was chosen because it was more fitting for the Ultimate Chimera's new Skylander role while "Vs. The Ultimate Chimera" was to fit the mood that the Ultimate Chimera (who was insanely powerful at the time) was coming for you. Category:Skylanders Category:Tech Category:Crossovers Category:Guest Characters